Documents, such as scientific documents, may include various content objects such as texts, tables, mathematic equations, and graphics. It is often desirable to place these various content objects in a manner such that the documents have a standard format, which may enable convenient operations of the documents. For example, by placing scientific documents in a standard format, certain operations of the documents, such as reading, editing, searching, comparing, and publishing, may become less burdensome. Moreover, complying with a standard format may also provide additional benefits such as creating of a consistent appearance of the published journals, reducing future design efforts, and increasing efficiencies in journal production processes and IT maintenance due to the elimination of journal specific requirements.
The current process for placing documents in compliance with the standard format, however, is mostly performed manually. As a result, the verification process of the scientific documents for standard format compliance may be time-consuming, labor intensive, error prone and expensive. It is accordingly an object to provide a method, system, and computer software to perform automated composition evaluation of the documents for the purpose standard format compliance.